Devilish Origin
by xxCindaxx
Summary: [Hidan Drabble Series] Even though he was saved, there was no saving his sanity.
1. Swear 1

Devilish Origin

Swear #1

* * *

"Ow! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" A silver haired male snapped, frowning deeply and looking back at whoever he had bumped into on the street.

"Hah?" A female with flaming red hair in a low ponytail turned and glared at him with her equally red coloured eyes. She initially had a neutral expression, but the moment he opened his mouth she got agitated. "You're the one who bumped into me, bucko. You should take your own advice."

The silver haired boy, Hidan, frowned deeper and a low growl emitted from his throat.

"See ya." The girl turned back around when he didn't say a word and walked off.

Hidan, on the other hand, couldn't take her attitude and raced after her, grabbing her by the upper arm. The next instant, Hidan's back was on the ground and he was staring up at the girl with wide magenta eyes.

"What do you want?" She pulled back her foot that had previously been used to trip him and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"You...!" Hidan pushed himself off the ground and angrily shook his fist at her, "Who are _you_ to act all high and mighty, huh?!"

The 12 year old girl sighed tiredly and pressed a finger onto Hidan's forehead, in which he slapped her hand away roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted.

"Who exactly are you anyway? You're the one who bumped into me first, so you should be the one apologizing." The red haired girl shook her head, "I guess kids don't have manners after all."

"I'M 8! DON'T MOCK ME!" Hidan screeched.

The girl covered her ears. "Yeah, yeah, and you're still a kid."

"I'L KILL YOU!"

"Try again in a century, kid."

"MY NAME IS HIDAN!"

"Oh, hi Hidan. It's nice to meet you, I'm Kumori."

"I'll beat the hell out of you, Kumori...!" Hidan pointed at her rudely. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Hidan ran off after, leaving the red head to chuckle at his behaviour.

"He's not a cute kid at all."


	2. Swear 2

Devilish Origin

Swear #2

* * *

"I'VE COME TO KILL YOU!" Hidan jumped down from the trees of the training forest, holding a sharpened kunai.

Kumori stepped out of the way and let the kid fall straight into the ground, completely ignoring him when he made threats and insulted her afterwards.

"Hey, who's that kid?" One of Kumori's teammates asked.

She dodged a stab to the back and grabbed the back of Hidan's collar, throwing him into the direction of the nearby lake.

"Go cool down a bit." She muttered.

"Uh...is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. Apparently he wants to kill me now because he bumped into me and thinks it's my fault." Kumori sweat dropped at the story.

Her teammates sweat dropped nodded slowly, finding the situation strange, but plausible.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, KUMORI!" Hidan's shout echoed throughout the village, but no one dared to ask Kumori what it was about.

"Today's a quiet day." Kumori hummed, walking around town. She was aware that she was being followed and knew that it was Hidan.

 _Just when is he going to stop?_ She thought, her hands in her pockets.

She could feel holes burning into the back of her head the longer she walked.

 _Oh great...it's only been one day since I met the kid and I already get a stalker?_


	3. Swear 3

Devilish Origin

Swear #3

* * *

"I can see what you're doing, you know." Kumori sighed deeply and pulled her shawl away from Hidan, who had crept up behind her. "You're not going to set fire to it. It's cold."

"DAMN YOU!" Hidan cursed, throwing the box of matches at her. Why couldn't he beat her? Why couldn't he even successfully creep up on her?

"Aren't you cold, Hidan?" Kumori caught the box and placed them beside her. It was the middle of winter, and the temperature of the village Hidden in the Steam had dropped dramatically, the coldest in 5 years.

"NO! I'm not cold!" Hidan crossed his arms and puffed up his chest, turning his head to the side in an act of stubbornness.

"I can see your nose running and your body shivering." The kunoichi pointed out bluntly.

"SO?! WHO CARES?!" Hidan snapped, snorting.

"Eh? I care. You can't continue to try and kill me if you've got a cold. It might get worse." Kumori opened up the large shawl, "C'mon, get in."

Hidan glared at her and frowned, "NO-!" He sneezed and jumped at the same time. She laughed at him and kicked his leg, tripping him over. Before he hit the ground, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the shawl, wrapping it around them.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The silver haired kid started to thrash about, but was held down by Kumori.

"Hey, hey, stop moving so much." She poked the side of his stomach, causing him to freeze up and squirm. "I won't hurt you, you know. Plus, we're both warm now, see?"

Hidan crossed his arms and sulked, having decided that he would stop fighting for now to get warm. He hadn't forgiven her and he probably never would.

"Hmph! Stupid Kumori..." he muttered under his breath.

"You know I can hear that right?"

"BAKA KUMORI!"


	4. Swear 4

Devilish Origin

Swear #4

* * *

"I can't believe you're still at it." 16 year old Kumori sighed at the 12 year old.

"Hmph!" Hidan sent a punch her way, but she caught his fist. "That's because I want to kill you!"

"But you're not strong enough to. Didn't you just graduate the academy?"

"That was 2 years ago!" Hidan complained, sending a kick at her. She caught his leg and spun him around before throwing him into the wall. It left a small dent, considering she didn't try to use much power.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The boy shouted.

"Well, you were attacking me...so I guess...self-defence?" Kumori shrugged. "Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"Hmph! Today's a rest day." Hidan replied begrudgingly.

"I see. I've got a lunch break right now from sorting files, so why don't we eat out? My treat." Kumori suggested with a smile.

Hidan's stomach growled thinking about food. The teen laughed and pointed to a nearby shop.

"Let's go there to eat."

Even if they were always fighting, Kumori didn't hate Hidan at all. She found him quite entertaining, actually. His expressions were very funny, and she treated him like a little brother. Their relationship was almost like a sibling relationship, even if Hidan was always trying to kill her and declared that he hated her. In the end he would always be drawn into doing whatever she was doing, be it eating out or taking a walk. Needless to say, Hidan didn't really hate her. But he wouldn't ever admit that.

"Is it good?" Kumori finished off the spare ribs, placing the immaculate bones on the side of the plate.

"These are good!" Hidan grinned and gulped down his green tea. He sighed with content and patted his full stomach.

After Kumori paid for the meal, she headed back to work.

Hidan, on the other hand, had nothing else to do but wander the village. He knew that he couldn't kill her whilst she was doing her job – it proved quite difficult. The first time he tried, he nearly died from her exploding in anger and throwing him through several walls. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

 _Damn that ugly woman…! Stupid work…_


	5. Swear 5

Devilish Origin

Swear #5

* * *

The silver haired went to the edge of the village where he could overlook the merchants coming in and out of the village. He felt content for now – he didn't want to beat things senseless yet.

Night came and he was still watching the merchants. He didn't even know why he did; was he just watching them in boredom?

The boy prepared to jump down to go back into the village, but was ultimately stopped when he heard the sound of a horse neighing loudly. He glanced down to see that the cart of the merchant had toppled over, the horse thrashing about amidst the confusion. The man that was supposed to be riding the cart and horse was trying to push the cart back up, but to no avail.

"Huh? Who're you?" The man questioned. "Ah, doesn't matter. Can you help me put this back up?"

Hidan blinked wildly, but then realised the man wasn't talking to him, but rather to the stranger that was coming into the village. The stranger was wearing a body tight suit that enabled limitless activity, as well as a mask on their face that didn't even show their eyes.

That person didn't reply and went towards the cart.

"Ah, thank you so much!" The merchant grinned. That grin was the last grin he'd ever make, as he was sliced to pieces right there.

There was a gentle tap on the ground behind the merchant after he was sliced. The stranger was there, and they turned towards the cart, pulling the sheet that covered it off.

Hidan's brow rose when he got a good look of what was inside. There were many bodies in there, but he didn't know whether or not they were alive or dead. Some of them appeared younger than Hidan, and some were older.

The stranger picked up each and every child there was, placing them onto the sheet and tying it up, before sealing it into a scroll.

Hidan frowned, brows knitted together. He decided to do something about it and jumped down just as the stranger finished the seal, approaching him with an irritated expression.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, ugly?!" Hidan pointed to the stranger.

The masked stranger tilted their head into a 45 degree angle, seemingly confused at Hidan's entrance. They stared at Hidan for a long while with no reply, which agitated the silver haired male.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU STUPID MASK WEARING IDIOT!" Hidan shouted.

"Slaves." The masked stranger's voice was androgynous, confusing Hidan all the more. Hidan snorted and pulled out a kunai, charging at them without a second thought. It was all over when the masked person dodged Hidan's attempt and hit the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Another slave…" The masked person hummed a light tune, throwing Hidan on their shoulder and escaping into the night.


	6. Swear 6

Devilish Origin

Swear #6

* * *

Kumori strode out of the office that she was forced to work at for a mission and into the streets of the late night. She glanced left and right, waiting for a certain kid to start annoying her. Her brows rose when she didn't see anybody.

"Okay then. I'll go eat some ramen." The female shrugged, mumbling to herself. She went ahead and got herself some at the street stand.

Even as she finished, she didn't see Hidan. It surprised her, since he would always be somewhere nearby, even after she finished her mission.

 _Maybe he just got tired._ Kumori shrugged and went off to her apartment. _I'll see him again tomorrow morning anyway._

The next morning, Kumori got up with a loud yawn. No one was there to wake her up, which surprised her. Hidan should normally be there trying to kill her in the morning.

"Oh well." Kumori enjoyed the peace and quiet and proceeded to get out of the house. Once she did, someone skidded in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders. On reflex, the kunoichi grabbed the person's arms and threw them into the nearby wall.

"Ah…" She gasped when she realised who it was. It was one of the neighbours – who just so happened to be a ninja. "Uh…sorry?" Kumori rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Gah…" The male shook his head, sighing deeply. He was unhurt, thankfully, and brushed off the debris on his clothes before approaching her again. He made a mental note not to touch her when he sees her. "I'll forgive you for that since it was also partially my fault. Anyway, I just came to tell you that _they've_ struck again."

"They?" Kumori tilted her head. A lightbulb went off and her expression turned serious. She frowned, "Was it last night?!"

The male nodded, "Yeah. They took a total of 5 kids…not including Hidan."

"Hidan?" Kumori gave him a funny look, but then realised that he was serious. Her brows furrowed deeply and she made up her mind. "Alright, where do I meet you guys?"

"In front of the gates. We'll tell you the details when we go." The male left in a poof of smoke.

Kumori nibbled on her thumbnail in thought.

 _If this happened last night…then that would mean that Hidan was supposed to be there, but he happened to get captured. How do they know that?_

Not long afterwards, Kumori arrived at the gates, greeting her fellow squad. She turned to her partner, "I just have one question; how do you know that Hidan's been taken by them?"

"No one has seen him since last night. Some witnessed him walking out of the village, but that was after he separated from you around lunchtime."

"That's not decisive enough. I need to know for sure."

"I wasn't finished yet. There was a witness that stated they saw someone shouting outside the gates where the merchants arrive from – but then it died down. This was late at night as well. When that witness went to see what was wrong, they saw a merchant cart full of nothing and toppled over, as well as a murdered merchant sliced to ribbons."

Kumori was speechless. She clenched her fists. "Well…I guess today's the day we take care of them."

 _Those guys have been on the run for a long time. I won't forgive anybody who takes people as slaves…but when you mess with someone that I hold dear, you're going to regret ever living in this world…I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!_


	7. Swear 7

Devilish Origin

Swear #7

* * *

Hidan groaned and twitched in his unconscious slumber, eventually waking up when a drop of water hit his face. He blinked wide awake and thought he was dreaming, since the area was so dark, but he slowly adjusted to it.

"The hell…?" He whispered, looking around. He looked to be in a prison cell. He wasn't the only one in the room – there were others there, but he couldn't make out their faces because it was too dark.

"Where…are we…?" One voice asked from his side.

"The heck should I know?" Hidan immediately replied, a foul mood hitting him. He was hungry and he wanted to get out of the stinking place.

There was a dark chuckle from Hidan's other side, which he stared at with a funny expression. "We've been taken by slave traders."

"Slave traders?" Hidan exclaimed, standing up abruptly. He heard the rattling of chains and his magenta eyes widened as he felt the tug and weight of the chains on his limbs. "Chains?!"

Some of the people in the room – Hidan suspected they were all around the same age as him – started crying. He recognised some of the voices as civilians in the village which he sometimes greeted because they gave him free food, but that was it.

Kumori's face popped into the silver haired male's head, taunting him **'you can't even get out of these chains?'** Her smug expression pissed the teen ninja off and he smashed the chains against the wall, trying to destroy them. Even though it made a loud noise, nobody came to check on them.

"Stop that, Hidan!" One of them spoke up. It was a feminine voice.

"Why the hell should I?! I want to get out of here!" Hidan did everything he could to the chains, but they didn't break off no matter what. He couldn't use chakra either.

"We can't get out of here…" The female sniffed. Her lip quivered, "We've been captured and there's no way out!"

"SHUT UP!" Hidan bellowed. His voice echoed in the room, hitting all corners. "You think we can't get out? You haven't even tried! So shut up or help me break out of this stupid thing!"

The female was speechless for a long while, before a sob ripped out of her, which Hidan frowned to, an anger mark appearing on his head. He looked around the room, his eyes having adjusted to the incredibly dim lighting. He spotted only around 5 people, and they looked to be the same silhouettes as those he saw the guy who killed the merchant seal into a scroll.

The memory of what happened before he came to be there in the prison came back to him and he growled in anger, clenching his fists so tightly that they were white.

"I WILL KILL THEM!"


	8. Swear 8

Devilish Origin

Swear #8

* * *

"So are there any leads on this slave organisation?" Kumori asked, brows knitted together. The squad was travelling out of the village and she had been filled in on the details.

"We don't have all that many leads, but the leads we get are pretty good." The male explained to her.

Kumori thought for a moment, "So they sell the slaves to higher ranking corrupt nobles?" He nodded. "And they get these slaves by kidnapping them from random places?"

"They do kidnap them from random places all around the world…but…" The male's eyes hardened, his voice lowering to a mumble, "But it doesn't make sense."

Kumori heard the mumble and raised a brow, wondering what was on his mind. She shrugged it off. "So where we going? I'm following you, you know, _leader_."

The male chuckled and shook his head, "So I'm only a leader when I'm actually leading a group? That's harsh."

"Well, so are you!" Kumori stuck out her tongue playfully and grinned at him. They were colleagues but he was a few years older – he was pursuing the slave organisation before Kumori. His name was Tatsuya.

"Anyway, we're going to a hideout that one of the nobles frequent."

"Are the slaves there?"

"The new ones, yes. They need to be 'sold'. But the other ones, I'm not too sure."

"Alright! Let's go then!"

Kumori sped up ahead, forcing the rest of the group to follow her with lifeless sighs.


	9. Swear 9

Devilish Origin

Swear #9

* * *

Hidan's molars clenched together like gears. He glared at the group of people who had come down to the place he and the others were imprisoned in, frowning at them with hatred. He hated how they looked at him and the others, like they were looking down on them like they were pests.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU UGLY PEOPLE!?" Hidan roared.

Some of them took a step back and gasped at his insult and some of them got angry. Hidan felt something hard hit his cheek. He frowned and saw the thing roll down onto the ground. It was a stone.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU PIECES OF S—" Hidan screamed with fury.

"Calm down. You're going to get bought into a home to work." One of the people spoke. It was an androgynous voice, something that the silver haired male recognised. He raised a brow when he couldn't quite pick up who it was.

He glared at them, "And who the heck are you to say that I should calm down or not?!"

Hidan could only see the outlines of the numerous number of people outside. He could hear the others whimpering beside him, which irritated him all the more.

"What is this, a petting zoo? Get the hell out of here, morons!" Hidan hissed.

"This kid's got spunk." One of them muttered under their breath.

An irk mark appeared on Hidan's head and he snapped, "WHAT'S IT TO YOU?!"

They shook their heads, "I'd rather the girl."

"Everyone, thank you for coming." A strong female voice silenced everyone in the dungeon room. The sound of heels clicking against the ground echoed around the walls. A woman with a mask and fully cloaked appeared.

"Ah! How nice to see you again, Ma-sama!"

"It's a pleasure. Now, the auctions for them will start. I will start explaining the details—" Ma gestured a hand towards the imprisoned children but was stopped by one of the members of the group.

"The silver haired one is a pain. He needs to be disciplined." Her words were sharp, but the minute it was said, most members of the group nodded their heads in agreement, whispering about how Hidan was a disrespectful and loud slave.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Hidan yelled, pulling at the chains. He had been unsuccessful in taking them off.

Ma turned her head towards the boy and examined him head to toe. A smirk formed on her lips. "I see. He will be put to discipline before he's put up to sale."

"The hell am I being put up to discipline?" Hidan made a face.

Ma wagged her finger, "Because you've been a bad boy." She licked her lips.

Hidan glared at her. He had seen that look that she had given him when she turned back to the other members of the viewing party. It was like she was the hunter, and he was the prey.


	10. Swear 10

Devilish Origin

Swear #10

* * *

Kumori zig zagged through the hideout. Her squad had split up, forming 2 separate groups of two. She was with Tatsuya, the captain.

"It should be in here, right?" Kumori turned to the male.

"It should be." Tatsuya narrowed his eyes and skidded to a halt when he saw stairs that went down. "Let's go down here. Stay on guard."

The kunoichi nodded once and cautiously went down with her partner.

 _It took us 3 day to get here._ Kumori thought with worry. She didn't have an expressive face, so it was hard to tell what she was thinking. _Are the kidnapped kids really here? Is Hidan really here? Are they safe?_

Tatsuya kept finding stairs that led down. So far, he found 4. "We're going deeper and deeper into enemy territory. So be on guard."

Even though they both knew to keep safe and stay cautious, it was strange to them that there wasn't anybody there guarding the area.

"You only need to tell me once." Kumori tip toed down the stairs and glanced left and right at the opening. She didn't hear any immediate sounds, but she couldn't see too well due to the darkness. It was very dimly lit compared to the levels before it.

"Stay close." Tatsuya whispered from behind. Kumori nodded once. She got out a kunai and held it tightly in her hand, ready to take action whenever.

"Let's check the left side first." The captain pointed to the left. "I think we'll find some stuff there."

They made their way in stealth. On the left side, they saw dungeons, all separated by thick walls of stone. However, not a soul was in sight, even though the dungeons were recently used.

Kumori pressed her lips together tightly, eyes darting around for any signs of the slaves. She saw nothing. But her ears perked up hearing the echoes of screams. It confused her – there was nobody there except for them.

"Are you sure this is where the slaves are kept?" Kumori questioned. She didn't like the feeling she got from this place. It stunk of a mixture of smells among other things.

"…this was where we were directed…but it may have been too late." Tatsuya paused, "We'll check the right side."

On the right side, it was the same as the left. Dungeons on that side of the corridor were in worse condition than the ones on the left.

Kumori saw a door at the end of the corridor. "There's a door." She stated obviously.

"Let's check what's on the other side." Tatsuya trudged forward and went ahead of Kumori, placing his hand on the handle.

The minute Tatsuya opened the door, a bright light blinded him, forcing him to squint. He tried to see what was inside, but a quick shadow jumped on him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"


	11. Swear 11

Devilish Origin

Swear #11

* * *

Tatsuya looked up at Kumori, a sigh escaping his lips. "Thanks."

On Tatsuya was a person. They were smaller in stature and held a sharp piece of metal in their hands, which was stopped by Kumori. She stared at the person, narrowing her eyes. Their body was covered in cuts and bruises. The cuts varied in size from large to small, and some looked like they stabbed through the person. She was surprised that the person wasn't dying from blood loss.

"YOU-!" The person jumped off Tatsuya and tried again, but was stopped by Kumori.

She stopped the attack yet again with the kunai she held in her hand, her arm shaking from due to the force behind the opposing side's attack. She watched the person, feeling a sort of familiarity to them.

"STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!" The person screamed, sending a kick to her. She stopped the leg and stared directly at the person, not attacking due to her suspicions.

"Hidan? Is that you?" Kumori asked carefully. She couldn't see the colour of their hair or whatnot, but the speech mannerisms sounded quite like the silver haired teen she knew.

"HAH?!" The person stared up at the woman. Their magenta eyes widened and the person stopped their attack, "KUMORI!?"

"Yes, it's me." Kumori let go of his leg and rested her arm. Hidan stared at her for a long time, his expression changing every single second. "Are you alright?"

Hidan clenched his teeth and shook his head, "This shitty place…!" Anger pumped through his veins.

"I'll heal you a little so that it'll be easier for you to move." A green light engulfed Kumori's hand as she pressed it to Hidan's head, seeing that he was also bleeding there. As she did, she checked on his condition.

Tatsuya stood up and brushed himself off. His eyes had adjusted to the change in brightness. He watched Kumori and Hidan – he couldn't recognise the boy until Kumori had pushed his hair back so that he could see those trademark magenta eyes of his.

"Hidan, what are you doing down here?" The captain asked. He was right about Hidan being kidnapped, but he was surprised that he came out of the room they were about to go in, covered in blood. He was the only one down there.

Hidan glared at Tatsuya, "A crazy ass bitch brought me here!"

"A woman? Where did she bring you?"

"Into that room!" Hidan's fists shook as he remembered what had happened those last 3 days. He pointed to the room behind him.

Kumori had finished healing up Hidan. She had exerted a lot of her chakra to heal the boy, and ripped off some of her pants to soak in some water she had conjured up (via a jutsu) to clean the blood off him.

Kumori glanced into the room they were about to go in. Her brows rose in shock when she saw the state of the inside of the room.

Tatsuya followed her gaze and his eyes hardened, "Is that her on the table?"

Hidan emanated a dark chuckle, "The bitch got what was coming."


	12. Swear 12

Devilish Origin

Swear #12

* * *

"Who exactly is she?" Tatsuya stood in front of the severed head, Kumori and Hidan by his side.

"Some stupid slave seller." Hidan went to pick up the chainsaw from the side, but Kumori stopped him, holding him back. "I WANT TO KILL HER!"

"You can't keep killing her! She's already dead." Kumori held onto the male tightly.

"AS IF YOU KNEW WHAT I WENT THROUGH, UGLY!" Hidan struggled and tried to attack her, but ultimately failed.

Kumori sighed, "Hidan, stop moving around so much. I didn't heal you so that you could keep killing her, you know. You've already dismantled her body enough." She reaffirmed her statement by looking around the room and seeing the condition it was in.

There was blood splattered everywhere in vast amounts – what occurred there in that very room wasn't something that Kumori would want to know if she had a choice. Bits and pieces of the body of the woman Hidan killed was scattered everywhere. Not only that, there were various torture devices in the room, sending a chill down her spine. Some of the weapons even had a thick layer of dried blood on them, telling the woman that there were more victims.

"NO! IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Hidan yelled, kicking the severed head. It hit the wall and rolled on the ground, a loud crack resounding the room.

Kumori stared at the head then at Hidan, "What exactly happened in here?"

Hidan glared at the kunoichi, his mouth zipping shut. Deep hatred and burning anger swam in his eyes, as well as a cold darkness.

"I'll look into it." Tatsuya offered. Kumori nodded, aware of her captain's special jutsu.

Hidan sent a glare to Tatsuya as well as he neared him, ready to bite his hand off if it went anywhere near him.

"We're just going to see what you saw." The captain explained. "I'll be showing this to Kumori as well." He formed a few hand signs and a white glow appeared at the tip of his finger. Hidan eyed it suspiciously as the older ninja touched his forehead, his other hand touching Kumori's.

Not even a minute passed and Kumori let out a flood of tears.

Hidan stared at her with a weird expression of distaste, wondering why the hell she was crying. "The hell you crying for?"

Tatsuya stared at the teen. He could almost feel his anger towards the dismantled woman, Ma, and the reasons behind that were numerous.

Inside Hidan's memory, of what happened from when he had disappeared from the village and taken into the hideout till now, was horrible. The treatment inside those cells and the torture chamber inflicted severe damage, especially physically. Hidan had been the only one that had been taken into the chamber, whilst everyone else was sold to the nobles, crying on their way out. The male was taken into the chamber because he was being too loud and annoying, and thus, the torture started. Tatsuya didn't even want to venture into what happened to Hidan when he was. It was too painful to watch. It was a miracle he even survived and broke out of the chains that he had on him, killed the woman, and stayed there for a day without any food or water.

 _If we came any later…_ Tatsuya observed the silver haired boy. _He would have undoubtedly died._

Kumori hugged Hidan tightly, causing the latter to thrash about, barking at her to stop it and to get off.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to come earlier…!"

Hidan stared at the side of her face for a long time, his thrashing having stopped at her words. He looked away with a bothered expression, remembering how he had wished for her at the worst time of his life, but she didn't come.

Ma had insulted both him and Kumori (since he had mentioned her name unconsciously) and that was the final trigger that flowered into what had become of the current situation.

"I hate you." Hidan muttered.

"…I know."


	13. Swear 13

Devilish Origin

Swear #13

* * *

Due to Hidan's memory of the situation, Tatsuya was able to deploy a large number of ninja to go on missions to recover the slaves. The mission proved successful and the reputation of the village started to rise.

Kumori glanced to her side; Hidan stood there with a scowl on his face. He was looking at the menu of food in front of him, trying to figure out which one he wanted.

"Hidan, why don't you have spare ribs again?" Kumori suggested.

"Okay."

Kumori ordered the food, but in her mind, she was worried about the younger teen. After the incident he had been caught up in, he had to be admitted to hospital when he came back and treated for any conditions he might have contracted. He was completely fine, which was a miracle, but she couldn't help but worry more about him than ever.

 _The look in his eyes has changed._ Kumori noted. His emotions were a lot darker and intense than before, but in short bursts. She was sure it was related to what had happened back in that torture chamber. Even though Kumori had seen what had happened from Hidan's point of view, she didn't know the full extent of what he felt or experienced.

"Don't just stand in the middle of the place, ugly." Hidan leaned on his palm on the table.

Kumori silently went over, bringing along some cups of hot green tea.

"What's with you? You're so damn quiet." Hidan took the tea and tried to drink it, but it was too hot so he ended up burning his tongue.

"I've just been thinking, that's all. There's a lot on my mind lately." Kumori replied with a small but empty laugh. "Anyway, enough about me, what about you? You okay?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that so much? You've asked that more than a hundred times, you know." Hidan pointed at her with a chopstick, lazily waving it around in front of her face.

"I guess I might have." Kumori shrugged, "I can't help but care for my little brother, so it can't be helped!"

"Who's your little brother?!" Hidan snapped, frowning bashfully. He shook his fist at her and crossed his arms, looking away.

Kumori laughed at his reaction. He had mellowed down a little bit in her presence, but it didn't stop him from spouting insults here and there.

"Hey, Kumori…" Hidan started, glancing over at her.

The female looked up from her cup of tea, "Yeah?"

"When I turn 16 I will beat you in a fight! Fair and square!" Hidan pointed at her in declaration. He had a determined look on his face and a positive but fierce look in his eyes.

The kunoichi laughed and nodded, "That's if you can try." It was likely that he would beat her soon enough, especially if in a few years' time. After all, he had an untapped potential yet to be explored. "I'm surprised you'd wait that long to defeat me."

"That's because I hate you!" Hidan's eyes lighted up when the serving of spare ribs was placed in front of him. "I'll beat you when I'm the best!"

"Sure, sure. I've been treating you to food so I thought you'd love me by now." Kumori snickered.

"Hmph! It makes me hate you even more!"

"Nah, I think you love me more."

"Shut up and eat!"

"Okay, okay."


	14. Swear 14

Devilish Origin

Swear #14

* * *

The day Hidan turned 16, Kumori celebrated with him lavishly, spending a good amount on the one she called her little brother.

"You're so grown up now." Kumori wiped away a fake tear, acting heartfelt. "You were such a brat when we first met, but now you're still exactly the same!"

"Shut up, ugly!" Hidan rolled his eyes and dug into the food.

Tatsuya popped his head in, hands full of the things that Kumori sent him to get. He placed them all on the table and congratulated the teen on becoming 16.

"It's not like it's a big deal." Hidan huffed, stuffing himself, "I have a mission soon anyway."

"Oh." Tatsuya and Kumori glanced at each other, surprised. "We have one too."

"Hah?" Hidan raised a brow. "I thought you were free today."

"Actually it popped up last minute. It might even be the same mission as yours." Tatsuya commented with a smile.

Hidan shrugged and continued eating. The others dug in as well, preparing for the long mission ahead.

* * *

"Ah." Hidan, Tatsuya and Kumori all pointed to each other. They stood in front of the gates, ready to go off on their mission. There was another person with them, but they didn't care about that.

"You were right…" Kumori laughed and patted Tatsuya's shoulder.

He grinned, "Well, let's all get along!"

"You said that your birthday wasn't a big deal, right?" Kumori poked Hidan on the cheek, "But now you can fulfil that promise to me! Remember when you said you'd beat me once you turned 16?" She giggled at the memory.

Hidan stared at her for a long while, a smirk forcing his lips to curl upwards. "Heh. I'll easily beat you, ugly! Even if you're an old hag I still will!"

"You can try!" Kumori poked her tongue out playfully. "HEY! I'M NOT AN OLD HAG!" She punched Hidan in the arm, causing him to retaliate. Tatsuya stopped them with a tired sigh.

"Alright, I'll go over the mission details…" Tatsuya called the 4 man cell over, directing the orders and positions of everyone. "I trust all of you understand." They all nodded.

"I'll make this mission a success." Hidan grinned. "Just watch me!"

"Hey, hey, you're not going to make it a success, _I_ am!" Kumori challenged.

"You want to fight?!" Hidan glowered at the female.

She didn't back down and matched his ferocious gaze. "Try me, big boy."

An anger mark appeared on Hidan's head and he pushed his hair back, letting it cover his forehead again afterward. "Just watch me, ugly!"

Kumori abruptly ruffled his hair, "I will! You're my _adorable_ little brother after all!"

"OI!" Hidan sighed. He felt embarrassed at her show of affection. She normally did stuff like that, but it was the first time she had ruffled his hair. Calling him adorable was a running gag for those two; Kumori knew Hidan hated it and thus called him that to tease him.

 _Geez, woman!_


	15. Swear 15

Devilish Origin

Swear #15

* * *

Hidan's magenta eyes were so wide that they looked like they were about to pop out. His mouth had gone dry and his breathing had hitched. He croaked out, "Ku…mori…?"

Blood came out from her mouth as she turned around, her lips curling upwards when she saw Hidan. "H-Hey." Her hand was on one of the blades from the scythe that Hidan had used, which pierced right through her upper back, chest and stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Hidan screamed out, voice frantic. "WHY WERE YOU TALKING TO THE ENEMY?! WHY AREN'T YOU WITH THE OTHERS?!"

"I was trying…to negotiate…" Kumori managed to say, "We weren't…supposed…to kill them…yet…until we got…info…"

Hidan clenched his teeth together but didn't move his weapon. He knew that if he moved it or took it out, she'd bleed to death, and even if he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want her to die.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED HERE?!" Tatsuya arrived to the scene and he gasped sharply. "KUMORI!"

"Tatsuya…" Kumori felt some more blood come up her oesophagus.

"Kumori…!" Tatsuya went to his teammate, then turned to Hidan, "Hidan, what happened here?!"

"She…she…" Hidan paled and stared at his sister figure. "I thought…I thought she was the enemy…"

"What?!" Tatsuya inhaled sharply and turned to Kumori. He examined her choice of dress and realised that she wore the same cloak that the other ninja wore. "Shit…" He muttered, understanding the confusion. It was night as well, so it would have been harder to see who was who. He turned to Hidan, a pained look on his face, "…it wasn't supposed to turn out this way. She was supposed to gather information and negotiate with the enemy to draw out time for us. I told you guys that…but I didn't think it'd turn out like this!" He punched the tree.

Hidan was just frozen in his spot. It was the first time that he'd hurt somebody that he cared about mortally. His hand shook as he let go of his scythe. "Oi…ugly…why…?"

The kunoichi just sent him a smile, the pain looking as if it had disappeared off her face. "Hidan…it's not your fault…"

Each of her words felt like a claw piercing into his chest and he slowly felt the urge to destroy something, to repent. He shook violently on the spot, realising the huge mistake that he had made.

Kumori noticed his change and dragged herself painfully to the teen, placing a shaky hand on his arm. "Hidan…I'll be…fine…"

"Kumori…" Tatsuya rushed to her side and tried to help her, but she shooed him away weakly.

"You're not fine…stupid, stupid…BAKA KUMORI!" He yelled. "YOU'RE NOT FINE!"

"Hah…soon I'll be…but looks like…you fulfilled…your promise…" The female sent a grin his way.

Hidan just stared at her, his vision clouding up. He realised just how much she meant to him – she was his family. "Stupid…Kumori…"

Kumori coughed out blood, painfully arching her back as blood poured at uneven rates from her wounds. She looked down to blades coming out of her but didn't have a reaction. Her body was in pain, but it also felt numb. Her mind was becoming light and she couldn't think properly – her vision was fading.

"Hey…you're still…my little brother…okay…?" Kumori beamed before she fell into a pool of her own blood.

"KUMORI!" Tatsuya shouted frantically.

For Hidan, it seemed as if the world had stopped. He stared at the slow movements of the squad he was on and thought about what had exactly happened.

 _Kumori's dead. She's dead. Because of me. Because of a mistake. My mistake._

That was the day a part of Hidan's sanity crumbled.


	16. Swear 16

Devilish Origin

Swear #16

* * *

"How are you feeling, Hidan?" Tatsuya knocked on Hidan's door room. They had finished off their funeral preparations and had to attend soon.

"I'm fine." Hidan replied curtly. He stood up and pushed himself out of the room, feeling horrible. He hadn't been able to sleep peacefully at night – Kumori haunted his dreams.

Tatsuya stared at Hidan for a long time, following behind the other male. He knew that Kumori and him were tight, even though they always bickered and said they didn't like each other (well, mainly Hidan).

But after what happened not too long ago on Hidan's birthday, Tatsuya knew that Hidan was starting to crumble apart. He didn't know how far he had fallen, but he wanted to help anyway he could. He recalled Kumori saying that the torture chamber experience had brought out a darker side to him – and it was dangerous, so it was better off sealed off and contained.

 _Is this what she meant?_ Tatsuya thought, staring at the back of Hidan's head. After Kumori had fallen, Hidan went on a rampage. He destroyed the area and sought out the enemies they were supposed to go after, killed them and came back, hysterical looking. Tatsuya and his teammate were lucky to have survived the ordeal. His power was overwhelming and intensely dark.

 _Were you his limiter?_ Tatsuya wondered, staring at Kumori's picture. They were now at the funeral, which was attended by many others who were her acquaintances. It was truly sad to see such a splendid ninja say her farewell so early in life.

 _Kumori…you held him together. Without you, he would have been lost long ago. He doesn't have that support anymore…what do I do? He's starting to become what you thought he would._ The male opened his eyes and bowed his head in respect to his former co-worker.

He watched as Hidan looked utterly tired with a horrible expression. He knew he was deep in thought and didn't want to disturb him, so he went off first.

"Did you hear? The village's going to become a tourist site."

"Huh? Since when was this happening?"

"It's in the planning right now, but they're planning for it later this year."

"No way…so we won't have any ninja?"

"I don't know."

Hidan's eyes widened at the gossip around town. The 17 year old felt anger pulsing inside his veins coarsely as he returned home from a mission. He threw all his stuff inside his home and went to confirm his suspicions with the higher ranking individuals – only to have them confirm the change.

"No…this village is a _ninja_ village…" Hidan shook violently, "They can't…NINJAS ARE FOR KILLING!" He roared. In a rage at the new change that would be taking place, the young adult grabbed his belongings and scythe and left in the middle of the night, murdering his neighbours and leaving the village, covered in their blood.

Hidan panted heavily as he exited the village. He was never going to go back there again.

"You look like you need some assistance." A voice on the side spoke.

"The hell do you want?!" Hidan spat, furious. His anger had not subsided. When he turned to face the voice, he saw that it was someone familiar. One that he had seen many years ago – it was the masked man that sealed those slaves into the scroll and killed the merchant.

"Why don't you join us as part of the cult of Jashin?" The masked man offered. "We could use someone like you."

"Jashin? The heck is that?"

"A god of destruction."

The silver haired teen's ears perked and a smirk made its way to his lips. He liked the sound of that.

"Bring me to this Jashin person."

It wasn't long after that Hidan's sanity had started to divide him into two. He was no longer the person he was before – nor was he going to ever return.


	17. Swear 17

Devilish Origin

Swear #17

* * *

"I thought you hated your village." Kakuzu muttered.

"Yeah, I do." Hidan rolled his eyes, "I'm just here for one thing only. It's got nothing to do with the god damn village. It can burn for all I care!"

Kakuzu stayed silent and decked into disguise. Hidan was reluctant, but in the end, he did. They were given entry into the tourist village. Hidan led the way primarily because he knew it off by heart. He went straight to the memorial site, stopping where he needed to stop.

Kakuzu came up from behind and read the stone. He raised a brow, confused. Why was a follower of destruction visiting a grave?

"I thought you didn't have any friends."

"Shut up Kakuzu! She's my sister!" Hidan snapped sharply.

Kakuzu cracked his neck, shrugging and immune to his sharp tongue.

Hidan crouched down and stared at the stone. "You're still as ugly as ever, Kumori."

The oldest of the pair stared at Hidan with a funny expression. He didn't say a word and took a few steps away from the grave to give the Jashinist some time.

"Even if you're dead, you're still ugly." Hidan sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "I want to eat those spare ribs again…at that place you always brought me to." His stomach growled. "See ya next time, stupid Kumori."

"Already done?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah." Hidan shrugged, "I'm hungry."

"Nothing expensive." Kakuzu eyed the male suspiciously. He was notorious for using up a lot of money without him knowing until _after_ he had finished.

Hidan grinned and made his way around the former ninja village, trying to spot the place with the good spare ribs. Once he found it, he lit up and hurried inside, much like how he was when he was a kid and Kumori was treating him. Kakuzu sighed with irritation.

 _What a brat._


End file.
